BS Russia x Reader
by Tornado-n-14
Summary: Out of the hat you picked out a paper with a sunflower on it.


-

"I-I-I Y-y-you um uh…..you got a sunflower…it was on the paper" Hungary stuttered silently .

Suddenly you felt a weird presence like a dark creepy one that sent shivers up your back.  
"Oh!? That's mine so does this mean I get to spend some time alone with (Name) Da?" Asked the mysterious stranger with a deep Russian accent.

"I-I ummm I-I well y-yes" Hungary squeaked.  
All of sudden two strong arms grabbed your waist and slung you over their shoulder. You squeaked."H-HEY PUT M-ME DOWN"

"Nyhet" Was your reply. Wait…Hold it…..you only knew one person that said those words….but that would mean….OH…MY…GOD!"RUSSIA!?" You yelled in embarrassment."Yes my подсолнечник" He said sweetly in return.

You could just picture him carrying you over his shoulder like you were a sack full of potatoes and pushing through scared shitless country's with that child like smile you've come to adore and love.

You couldn't believe it you had got Ivan, Your friend and your huge ass crush god knows for how long. And you had to spend the all night with him….Alone. You felt faint.

"W-Where are you taking m-me Ivan?!" You asked nervously.

" To one of my comrade America's rooms, where you will become one with Russia Da?"

You felt your face burn just thinking about what he would do to you, All the possibilities. Him leaning over you with a sexy dark smirk and…and before you knew it you felt pressure in your nose and…..SPLAT!

You had a huge nosebleed. In fact you lost so much blood you fainted for a couple of minutes. You awoke dazed to Russia's heavy boots hitting the hardwood floor of the Americans hallway making thump sounds with each step he took.

THUMP...THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP… you were glad his feet made that sound for if they didn't Ivan would have surely heard your LOUD thumping heart about to explode in your chest.

You finally snapped out of your daze and spoke up."R-Russia umm I umm I'm not so sure we should d-do this" You spoke quickly and quietly.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks about three feet from a door and spoke in a sad tone."Why? (Name) do you not like me? Do you hate mother Russia?"

"What?! No! I like you and I love mother Russia Ivan…It's just…"You trailed off. In all honesty you wanted Russia but you wanted him to make love to you not just sex where he could say he took your vital regions, No, you wanted him to love you.

Russia started walking again, opened the door he was close to, closed it (and locked it), walked over to the bed, sat you down taking your blindfold off as well and handed you a tissue.

You wiped your bloody nose and threw where you thought the floor was. (Aren't you nice XD)  
It took you a moment for your eyes to adjust.  
When they did you looked around the room was pretty simple yet nice. Light blue wallpaper, Light tan-ish carpet, a dark wood desk with a laptop on it in the left corner with a shelf full of books by it.

You looked down to find a queen size bed with dark blue sheets. You then looked up a bit to see that there was a single bed side table with an ordinary lamb on it.  
With nothing else to look at you looked up at Russia and what you saw made you want to cry.

Russia was slightly slumped over, Head hanging low faced to the side, his hair covering his eyes with a very small smile, Arms at his side clenching his hands.

But that not what made your heart break a little no when you looked at his cheeks you could see something moist slowly sliding down them. Russia…was crying.

He looked up at you to prove that you were right he was crying. Your (Color of eyes) met his big purple eyes with tears in them. He then softly spoke.

"(Name)…You…Y-you don't…I…I…your scared of me aren't you…You hate me…Don't you?"

His small smile turned to a frown he then fell to his knees putting both of his hands over his eyes and stared crying loudly.

"W-WHY!? D-D-DO YOU HATE M-ME (NAME)!?" He yelled over his sobs. You could feel small tear escape your eyes. You got up and quickly wrapped him in a hug.

He responded by wrapping his arms around your waist, putting his head on your chest and started to cry louder. You stared to stroke his head letting him squeeze the life out of you.

You let him cry to his heart content. Sometimes you just need to let it all out. You felt your heart shatter that your secret love thought you hate him.

Just because Russia was a big strong Country didn't mean he was indestructible. He was only human and all he wanted was someone to care for him and give him love.

His crying went down to small whimpers with a few of tears leaking out. He then mumbled something in your chest which you barely made out.

"Y-you hate m-me because I'm a-a monster…..How could y-you every l-love a monster l-like me…..E-even though you hate me…I still love you (Name)" He mumbled the last part very quietly you almost missed it.

But you didn't, No In fact you heard it loud as bells. Russia loved you. You could feel your tears of sadness turn to ones of happiness.

You put both your hands on Russia's cheeks, wiped the tears away with your thumps and brought his face up to look at.  
"Ivan…I don't hate…In fact I love you…I just didn't want to have sex with you because I wanted you to love me for me…not so you could take my vital regions" You spoke with a loving smile.

Russia looked up at you with wide purple eyes."R-Really" He asked in disbelief. He looked so adorable like a cute naive kid that was asking if the tooth fairy was real.

Your smile grew."Of course…..and you're not a monster Ivan. You said honestly. He looked at you for a moment, moved his gloved covered hand up to caress your cheek and brought his lips up to yours and gave you a breathtaking kiss.

You kissed back immediately pouring your love for him into it while putting your both hands in his beautiful platinum hair and gave a small tug. He moaned softly which made the heat in between your legs warm up.

He brushed his tongue on the bottom of your lip to ask for entrance. You gasped which he took as a opportunity, plunging his tongue into your cavern.

You couldn't help but moan. He tasted like sunflower seeds and vodka but you couldn't help but like.

He moved his tongue to yours and started a fiery battle. After some time you both pulled away panting. You looked into his eyes to find them glazed over in lust and want. But when you looked very closely in there depths you saw love.

"(Name)…will you become one with mother Russia Da?" He asked."Da" You replied. He couldn't help smile at you using his language.

He put both his hands on your waist securely and lifted you up. You couldn't help but squeal, put your leg around his waist and move your hand behind his neck to hold on to.

He layed you down on the bed gently and took your shoes off. He kissed your ankle which you giggled. Russia then took off his boots (with socks), Gloves and his heavy tan coat dropping them to the floor.

Leaving him in his tight white T-shirt, green pants and of course his pink scarf.  
He then got on the bed (which shifted it) and crawled over to you.

He pulled you up in a sitting position and kissed you passionately.  
You put your arms around his neck while he grabbed your hips and basically smash your body's together.

He moved his lips away from yours to leave butterfly kisses on your neck.  
You felt your breath hitch when he brush upon that sensitive part on your collar bone. You felt him smirk then started to suck it.

"Ahhhh" You moaned. He started to suck harder while reaching a hand behind your back and pulled the zipper down. Russia then pulled away from your neck and pushed you on your back gently.

He grabbed the ends of your dress and pulled it down and threw it behind him. He looked down at you with a smile pulled his scarf off and did something that surprised you.

He grabbed both of your hands in one of his and tied them with the scarf to the bed post."Ummm Russia w-what are y-you doing?" You asked nervously with a chuckle.

"Создание ты мой" He replied with a sexy smirk. You had no idea what he said but it sent delicious shivers down your spine.

He then moved his body over your trapping you. He put one hand by your head to steady himself up and the other to one of your breasts and gave a firm squeeze.

You gasped at the feeling. He brought his lips to your into a demanded passionate kiss and started to grope you repeatedly.

He then moved his mouth back to your now covered in a big hicky neck. You thinking he should have one too moved your lips to his neck and gave it a small nibble.

Russia suddenly stopped attacking your neck and sucked in a breath. You continued to nibble then stared to suck.

You heard a deep moan like growl come from him but you kept sucking in fact you bit down hard (Probably drawled a little blood).

All was quiet for three seconds till you felt Russia rip your bra and G-string off suddenly making you squeak trying to cover yourself (As much as you can cover with just your legs).

He looked down at you with a really undesirable look but you saw hunger and want in his eyes.

The look he was giving you was making you feel nervous and self conscious of your body. He seeing your uncertain look, He brought his hands up to the scarf holding you in place, unbound it from you and folded it neatly put it on the small table by the bed.

He then brought your body up to his and gave you another bone crushing hug. "(Name) you are beautiful you don't need to hide yourself from me подсолнечник" He said with a gentle smile.

You looked up at him and returned the smile and pulled him in for a kiss. You then brought your lips up to his ear and spoke sensually in it.

"You know it isn't fair I'm naked and you're still somewhat dressed" You gave a nibble to his ear after saying that.

He moaned softly then pulled away from you to take his T-shirt and pants. He took them off and threw them behind him carelessly.

You started to drool at the sight in front of you. Broad shoulders, Strong arms and muscles all over. You were snapped out of your daze when you heard a sexy deep chuckle.

"You like what you see Da?" He asked with a smirk. You blushed. "S-shut up"  
He chuckled again, brought both his hands up towards your breasts and started to knead them gently but firmly and took your ear in between his teeth.

You started to pant and moan."Ahhh…Ah…Russia!" He groaned in your ear telling you he enjoyed your moans.

He then started to pinch one of your nipples and brought the other hand to your hot heat in between your legs.  
You jolt and moaned loudly when he started to rub your ruby in slow circles.

He then plunged his middle finger in to your dripping heat while still rubbing your bundle of nerves.

It hurt a little at first (His finger are big) but subsided after a few moment to turn in to pleasure. You breathing started to quicken when started to move them from slow to fast and before you knew it you were Cumming.

"Ah….Ahhh…Russia!" You moaned loudly. He pulled his finger away from your heat putting his finger in his mouth licking off your juices.

You watched him suck his finger still panting from your orgasm. He finished cleaning his finger and gave you a ovaries exploding sexy smile then spoke

"Вы отведать вкусные подсолнечника моей"felt your heat start to ache again in want.

Gather your all your strength you pushed Russia on his back and straddle his hips. He looked at you shocked at first but it then disappeared in a devilishly smirk.

"Ну вы не получаете Злющий" He said smirking. You lifted your rear and pulled down his sunflower boxer to find something.  
Oh…My…GOD! He was huge! I mean he was the biggest country so you expect him to be large but this…this was ridiculous. He was packing and it didn't help sense he was aroused so the size was increased.

You gulped loudly. You were basically having sex with a bulldozer (Narrator: Sounds painful). Russia sensing your mood change spoke up.

"(Name) we don't have to…. I don't want to force you or anything" He said with love and understanding.

"No! Ivan I want you…I love you but let's just go slowly…I'm still a virgin" You said. He nodded with a small sad smile, grabbed both your hips and angled your entrance with his cock.

You took a deep breath putting both of your hands on his chest to steady yourself and slid down on his cock slowly. Oh my god! Did it hurt! You felt tears leave your eyes at the pain but Russia was quick to your ear to whisper sweet things as to try to sooth the pain.

Once he was fully all the way in you, you stared to grit your teeth in pain. Russia was holding back from moaning. You were extremely tight.

After what seemed like eternity the pain greatly lessened to a very slight pain you barely felt. You brought your hips up then pushed down softly.

You gasped in pleasure and leaned to Russia ear and told him you were ready.  
He pulled you up then back down which brought out a small moan from you both. He started to repeat this action slowly then built up to a normal speed.

"A-ahh…Russia!...Ahh…faster!...Please!" You moaned loudly.  
"~Pant~ Nyhet! I don't want ~Pant~ Hurt you" He moaned back.

You feeling pissed, Moved your lips to his sensitive neck bit down…HARD. He moaned loudly in pleasure then started to thrust up ward fast.

He started to go faster hitting your G-spot.  
"Russia! There! Ahhh!" You yelled. He stopped trusting which pissed you off greatly.

"Say my human name подсолнечник" He said panting.

"…Ivan" He started to thrust slowly again.

"Louder (Name)!" He said picking up the speed to faster.

"Ivan" You moaned a little louder.

"Louder!I WANT EVER ONE TO IN THE WORLD TO KNOW WHO IS FUCKING YOU!" He moaned with a yell and started to thrust at a inhuman speed hitting you G-spot dead on every time.

"IVAN…AHHHHHH IVANNNNN!" You yelled. You were close as was he. He started to pound in to you even harder and faster if that was possible.

"IVAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" You yelled making your voice hoarse. You came to your sweet release, tightening on Ivan's cock and going to cloud nine.

"ДЕРЬМО! (NAAMMMMMEEEE)!" He roared throwing his head back shooting his seed in to you and joining you on cloud nine.

After having a couple of moments you both to catch your breaths, Russia pulled you off making a wet plop sound, Layed you on his chest and pulled the sheets over your sweat bodies.

You snuggled up to his chest still panting slightly and he kissed your forehead.

"So how was it?" He asked. You laughed. "Amazing Ivan just amazing" You said laying your head on his chest, Closing your tired eyes.

He snuggled his face in to your hair with a smile.

" Я люблю тебя подсолнечника"

You smiled in to his chest.

"I love you too Ivan"

-LE END-  
Translation

Подсолнечник = Sunflower

Создание ты мой = Making you mine

Вы отведать вкусные подсолнечника моей = You taste delicious my sunflower

Ну вы не получаете Злющий = Well aren't you getting feisty

ДЕРЬМО = Shit

Я люблю тебя подсолнечника = I love you sunflower


End file.
